


A Little More Death

by fangirlingendlessly_screamingeternally



Series: The Reoccurring MC [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingendlessly_screamingeternally/pseuds/fangirlingendlessly_screamingeternally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Minako failed to save Shinji, and the one time she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Death

1.  
She doesn't get there in time. No one knows what to say as she collapses to the ground sobbing, wishing she had been quicker.  
Wishing won't do. Her tears slow and she stands up, glaring at the shooter.  
She'll do what she does best.

2.  
She got there in time, and she's glad, but he's not. She got there in time enough to get shot herself.  
Now she's on his lap and he's crying her name, and she's wondering where the others are. She sees the boy, the one he was trying to save, looking shocked.  
Why is he shocked? He's just a boy. No one would let him die.  
She wonders how the boy will react when she dies.  
She knows she'll never find out.

3.  
This time he didn't get there in time to save the boy. She's starting to wonder if she can ever win.  
The others push forward this time, all trying to get to the shooter. It won't work. She knows it.  
He's paralyzed. She knows why. She just hopes that he won't do anything stupid.

4.  
She lets the other one try this time, the one with the silver hair. He gets there just in time to die, just like she did once.   
She watches them fall apart. She's detached now, and she doesn't know how to stop it.  
Maybe just one more try. She knows it'll happen anyway. Something in the universe wants her to save everyone.

5.  
She's already resigned herself to his death, which is why this time she doesn't even try. She stopped everyone as he got shot.  
After, as everyone went after the shooter, she went up to the body. She sensed a difference this time.  
. . . He was breathing. She reached into his pocket, where she found the watch she had fixed for him.  
It held a bullet.


End file.
